Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-125.31.35.44-20141130123612/@comment-98.127.75.135-20141203194844
First off, its an ability that was given to her power set. That would imply to anyone that you can use it the way you deem fit and necessary just like any warframe. That being said, its a matter of opinion of what a person wants to do with her and the powers that comes with it. That also means the same with the view about her from another perspective while playing with said person with that warframe. As another person said before me, this is indeed a dead topic. When I say dead, I mean it in a way of how annoying it is to another person to see one spamming that ability instead of use multiple ways of fighting and not just one. Also in the fact it is a power that you can use anyway you want to. Her power can be in the same league as another warframes power that are abused just like hers. Don't know how many times I have seen a Loki and Ash pop invisibility all the time and almost achieving invurnerablity cause no one can see them. Or a Vauban with vortex or Bastille so they enemy can't do a thing. Rhino and his Rhino Stomp suspending his foes and doing good damage, etc. I can go on and on about some of these abilities that are similar to her in aspect of what they do to the enemy and what they can do for you being spammed. I can go on and on about how this will affect that and the like. Back and forth can this topic go on about its con's and pro's as an ability and what that means to the player and the ones affected. They even tried to fix it so people would find it more comfortable playing with said warframe and the ones spamming the ability. Things like it's damage, enemy slow, speed in which it covers the area and the duration of the ability. All of which can have a negative if certain mods are placed in it. Then they took it a step further because more complaints about it continued. Now its whomever kills the target M Primed will get the kills when the explosion happens instead of giving it to the Nova player. But like always, someone somewhere will never be satisfied until they have what they want about the power. Just please drop it in this sense. I know its up to you and it is your right to voice your opinion about the matter. But its already been said multiple times and has had very lengthy conversations about it in the main forums and in chatting/fan based web forums. Point is, its in the game for the sole purpose to use and form a strategy about how you can use it to suit your needs. Voice your opinion's to the Dev's, but please don't consistently bash every topic every time you see someone talking about it. They have reason's to use it and you can choose to except that or you can find others to play with. If something is done about it then fine, but don't push a warframe out of favor just cause some people think its better to use her ultimate for killing/buffing/debuffing then any of her other abilities.